Mysterious Behaviour
by Addicted-to-NCIS
Summary: Kate doesnt have a flat to stay in over the weekend. Gibbs kindly offers his spare room which leads to rather mysterious behaviour! - Kibbs
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the character, but if I did Kate would not have died up on that horrible roof top... :(

**A/N:** I had this idea about a week ago and I've just been writing to see what happened…

**/x-x-x/**

"Please Abby" Kate begged following Abby into the squad room.

"I can't. I'm going away this weekend remember?" Abby said looking over her shoulder.

"Fine" Kate grumbled sitting down at her desk.

"Problem?" Tony frowned looking from Kate to Abby.

"Kate doesn't have any electricity and her water has been cut off in her apartment" Abby explained.

"Abs!" Kate shouted.

"What? He asked!" she shrugged pointing to Tony. Abby smiled seeing Gibbs and McGee step out of the lift.

"You could always stay at my place" Tony shrugged with a grin.

"There is no way in hell that is ever going to happen DiNozzo" Kate cried.

"Was he there Boss?" Tony asked watching Gibbs walk to his desk.

"Yep" he answered.

"What happened?" Tony frowned.

"Hung himself" McGee answered standing in front of his own desk.

"Case closed" Gibbs sighed sitting down in his chair. "You can all go home" he said looking at his team.

"If you have a home to go to" Kate grumbled staring at her computer.

"What is wrong with your flat?" McGee frowned.

"No electricity or water" Abby said with a smile.

"Would you stop telling people!" Kate yelled.

"Fine" Abby huffed. "I'll see you all next week" she mumbled heading for the lift.

"Bye Abs!" Tony waved.

"If you've got nowhere to stay, there is room at my apartment if you want it" McGee offered.

"I've seen the inside of your apartment McGee. No thanks" Kate said.

"Whatever. Have a nice weekend" McGee said packing up his belongings.

"We can leave early?" Tony gasped looking at his watch.

"Yeah why not" Gibbs shrugged.

"Yahoo!" Tony cried excitedly racing for the lift.

"Right, well I guess I'll just check into a hotel" Kate shrugged picking up her bag.

"I have a spare room if you wanted" Gibbs shrugged grabbing his jacket. "Here's my address" Gibbs said handing over a piece of paper on his way past Kate's desk. Kate stared at his neat hand writing then at Gibbs waiting for the lift. _'That was unexpected'_ Kate thought staring once again at the piece of paper sitting on her desk.

**x-x-x**

'_You stupid fool. Like Kate is going to accept your offer and stay the weekend'_ Gibbs frowned as he entered the lift. Dumping his jacket in the back of his car Gibbs got into the front and drove home.

Twenty minutes later, Gibbs parked his car on the drive way and pushed back his front door. He quickly walked upstairs to change into a pair of old jeans, white t-shirt with a black long sleeve top underneath. Walking down the stairs he entered the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. Once the water had boiled he quickly added the coffee and went to the table. Sitting down he pulled the papers close and began to read. Gibbs looked towards the front door hearing banging on the door. Placing down his mug on the table, Gibbs pushed back his chair and walked to the door.

"Kate…" he muttered after swinging it wide open.

"Is that room still available?" she laughed.

"Yeah, come in" Gibbs smiled stepping aside. Kate smiled in return and stepped into the house.

"You have a nice place" Kate complimented.

"You haven't seen it all!" Gibbs chuckled.

"Well from what I have seen, it is nice" Kate smiled.

"Ok. I'll show you to the room" Gibbs said walking forward then up the stairs. "It's the room" Gibbs said pushing back the first door on the left.

"What's in there?" Kate asked moving to the door next to the spare room.

"Store room. Don't worry about it" Gibbs said quickly. "The bathroom is over here" Gibbs said changing the subject and crossed the hall to push back the door.

"Thank you" Kate smiled walking into the spare room.

"I'll be down in the basement" Gibbs said walking down the stairs.

Gibbs pushed back the door to the basement and stared down at his boat. Sighing to himself he walked down the stairs and picked up the sander. Gibbs put the tool to the wood and began push it back and forth on the boat. Gibbs looked up hearing the stairs creak.

"You found the basement" he chuckled.

"I did" Kate smiled moving closer.

"Do you want a drink?" Gibbs offered putting the tool down on the bench.

"Sure" Kate shrugged. Gibbs nodded his head and looked for mugs. Frowning he turned around to face Kate.

"Ah… I can't find any mugs. Jars alright?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah" Kate replied faintly. Gibbs sighed with relief as he poured the drinks. He walked over to Kate and handed her the jar. She took it from Gibbs and their hands touched, Gibbs looked down at her hands over his and then back up at Kate.

"Thanks" she mumbled moving across to the boat. "You built this from scratch?" Kate gasped.

"Yeah" Gibbs nodded.

"Impressive" Kate breathed.

"Didn't you say your apartment didn't have any electricity?" Gibbs frowned changing the subject.

"Yeah, why?" Kate answered.

"Well how did you get your bag?" he questioned.

"I've been staying with a friend. But it's their tenth wedding anniversary and asked if I could stay somewhere else for the weekend" Kate explained.

"Ah" Gibbs nodded drinking the bourbon.

"Can I ask you something?" Kate inquired watching him closely.

"Yeah" Gibbs shrugged.

"Why did you offer to let me stay in your spare room?" she frowned.

"I don't know. Cheaper than staying in a hotel" he joked.

"Yeah I guess" Kate nodded drinking the alcohol.

**/x-x-x/**

**A/N: **Hate it? Love it? Please R&R and tell me what you think! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Would you like another one?" Gibbs asked noticing Kate had finished her drink.

"I'm fine thanks" she said placing the jar down on the bench. Kate smiled at Gibbs then walked back over to the boat to examine it.

"Would you like to help?" Gibbs asked picking up a sanding tool.

"Sure" Kate nodded looking over her shoulder at Gibbs moving forward.

"Put your hands over the tool like this" Gibbs said showing Kate. "Then you go with the grain, put your weight behind it and that's all" Gibbs said moving the tool back and forth. He stopped and handed the sander over to Kate.

"Ok. Put my hands here" Kate paused holding onto the tool. "And go with the grain. Am I doing it right?" she asked looking over at Gibbs.

"No" Gibbs shook his head.

"What am I doing wrong then?" she frowned. Gibbs smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and corrected her hands.

"Put your weight behind it" he whispered moving her hands plus the tool along the side of the boat.

"Hey Gibbs" Kate called.

"Yes Kate" he answered close to her ear.

"I think I figured out why you offered me your spare room" she said.

"And why is that?" Gibbs inquired.

"You like me" she replied calmly.

"And how do you figure that?" Gibbs asked. Kate shivered feeling his breath on the back of her neck.

"You wrapped yourself around me just to show me what I'm doing wrong. You could have easily just pointed my mistake out" Kate said turning her head.

"What if I told you I love you?" Gibbs questioned. Kate wriggled out of his grasp and stood back.

"Probably laugh my head off" she grinned.

"Why would you do that?" Gibbs frowned feeling his cheek going red.

"You are my boss! Rule 12 remember? You are forever pounding your rules into us and now you want me to break them?" she yelled. Gibbs threw the tool down on his boat and moved across to the bench where he poured himself another drink. Kate cringed at Gibbs' negative behaviour. "Well do you?" she whispered.

"Do I what?" he spat turning around.

"Love me?" she mumbled.

"Maybe" he grumbled.

"Gibbs" Kate sighed.

"What?! One minute you're shouting at me saying its wrong then the next you are acting all pedantic about it!" he shouted.

"I never said it was wrong!" Kate argued.

"Caitlin Todd, are you saying you're in love with me?" Gibbs asked quietly staring down at his feet.

"I wouldn't use the word love, but I definitely think you're hot" she smiled. Gibbs looked up at her then moved closer. Resting his hands on her back, he pulled her close and kissed her lips. After Gibbs broke it off, he stepped back and stared into Kate's eyes.

"Why don't let you unpack your stuff" Gibbs suggested.

"Good idea" Kate smiled heading towards the stairs. "You coming?" Kate asked half way up realising Gibbs wasn't following.

"Yeah" he nodded rushing after her. Gibbs stood at the bedroom door watching Kate unpack her clothes and put them into the wardrobe. She took a smaller bag from her bag and walked to the bathroom.

"What's in there?" Gibbs asked getting out of the way.

"Products for my face" she shrugged placing the bottles down on the bench.

"Why do you need all that stuff for your face? You're already beautiful!" Gibbs said at the door way.

"Awww, thanks Gibbs" Kate smiled and hugged him.

"Just telling the truth" he smiled wrapping his arms aorund her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Would you like anything to eat for dinner?" Gibbs asked letting her go.

"I'm not hungry. I'm really tied from work, I might just head off to bed instead" Kate said smiling faintly.

"Ok. I'll see you in the morning then" Gibbs said.

"Goodnight" she whispered kissing his cheek and walked across to the room. Kate watched as Gibbs walked down the hall to his own room. Closing the door, Kate turned around and rummaged a round in her overnight bag for her pyjamas. She quickly got changed and sat down on the edge of the bed. _'Who would've that? Gibbs is in love with me!? I wonder if the others know…Then again they probably don't. Gibbs never says anything about his personal life, well maybe to Abby he does'_ Kate shrugged getting to her feet. She turned on the lamp sitting on the bedside table and switched off the main lights. Throwing back the covers, Kate climbed onto the double bed and lay against the pillows. Pulling the sheets tight around her, Kate reached out her hand and turned off the lamp.

Hours later Kate rolled over as light streamed into the room. She rubbed her eyes and focused on the figure in the doorway.

"Are you awake Kate?" Gibbs called softly.

"Yes Gibbs" she answered sitting up and turned on the lamp. Gibbs walked across the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Couldn't sleep?" Gibbs queried.

"Yeah, you?" Kate lied.

"Same" he sighed.

"What's troubling you?" Kate yawned.

"Huh!?"Gibbs frowned looking at her.

"If you can't sleep, it usually means you are worried about something" Kate explained.

"No, nothing is troubling me" Gibbs said shaking his head.

"Then why can't you sleep?" Kate asked confused.

"I just told you I'm in love with you and…" Gibbs said.

"I'm not having sex with you!" Kate said cutting him off.

"I wasn't going to suggest that" Gibbs muttered.

"Oh…" Kate whispered feeling her cheeks going bright red.

"Do you mind if we just talk for a while?" Gibbs questioned.

"Sure. I actually have something to ask you" Kate said.

"Ask away!" Gibbs smiled turning his body towards her.

"Recently at work, you've been treating me differently. Is it because you love me or…" Kate paused as Gibbs put up his hand to silence her.

"I meant talk but not about work" Gibbs explained.

"Sorry" Kate mumbled chewing on her lip. She snuggled back under the covers and looked at Gibbs in a white t-shirt and a pair of pale blue boxers. "Aren't you cold?" Kate frowned.

"A little, yes" he nodded.

"Climb under" Kate said holding the sheets up. Gibbs stared at Kate at her bizarre offer. "It's alright. Just don't try and make a pass at me" she smiled. Gibbs nodded his head and quickly took up the free space next to Kate. "So what are we talking about?" Kate asked once Gibbs had settled.

"Not sure. Anything really, do you have any hobbies?" Gibbs said resting his head on the pillow and looked across at Kate.

"Um, well work pretty much dominates my life. But I do like to go out for a drink with friends and other times I just like to relax at home" Kate replied. "What about yourself?" Kate giggled looking at Gibbs.

"Making boats. I like to use my hands a lot, hence you may notice I don't have a lot of power points" Gibbs smiled.

"So I take it you don't watch TV, do you even own one? Or listen to music, go see movies or… wait I shouldn't even say that last one" Kate chuckled.

"Tell me!" Gibbs said sitting up.

"Well I was going to say use a computer but I already knew the answer to that" Kate said quietly. Gibbs smiled looking at Kate.

"I'll do all those things; even buy a computer and TV if you promise to share them with me" Gibbs whispered.

"You'd buy a electronic equipment for me? Well not for me to own but you'd buy them for your house!?" Kate rambled.

"Kate…" Gibbs growled.

"What?"

"You're rambling on like Abby" he smiled resting back down against the bed.

"I'm sorry" she whispered leaning across to kiss him. "Are you ready to tell me what is behind the door in the next room?" Kate asked lying back down.

"Nothing. Just storage like I said" Gibbs said staring at the ceiling.

"Come on Gibbs! I saw the look on your face when I mentioned that room. We both know that room isn't just for storage. Please tell me?" Kate whined.

"It's nothing ok!" Gibbs frowned pushing the sheets back and got out.

"Where are you going?' Kate cried.

"Going back to bed" he growled walking out into the hall. _'Jerk!'_ Kate cursed and tossed over onto her side. She took a deep breath and tired to go back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kate opened her eyes the next morning and looked at the clock on the bedside table. She pushed the covers back and got up; quickly changing into jeans and a top she walked downstairs.

"Good morning" Gibbs said looking up from the paper.

"Humph" Kate grunted walking into the room.

"What?" Gibbs shrugged getting to his feet and entered the kitchen.

"I think I might go stay in the hotel after all" Kate mumbled looking through each cupboard for a glass.

"Now why would you go and say something stupid like that!?" Gibbs frowned opening the next cupboard and grabbed a glass for her. Kate looked at Gibbs then snatched the glass from his hand and filled it with water.

"Last night you told me you love me. I don't understand, in saying that you can tell me annoying" Kate cried and placed the glass down on the bench. Gibbs stared at Kate even though she had her back towards him. He took a deep breath realising why Kate is upset.

"It is difficult to talk about" Gibbs mumbled.

"It's just a room, I don't see the big deal?!" Kate frowned spinning around.

"It was Kelly's room ok!" Gibbs yelled storming off to the basement. _'Kelly? Who is Kelly?'_ Kate frowned watching Gibbs leave. Kate thought for a moment wondering to follow or not to follow Gibbs.

"To the hell with it, I want to know who Kelly is" Kate frowned heading for the basement. Kate stood at the top of the stairs and looked down into the room. She spotted Gibbs hunched over the bench with a tape reordered in front of him. "Gibbs?" Kate called at the bottom of the stairs. Gibbs lifted his head then looked away from Kate and wiped his eyes.

"What are you doing down here" he muttered.

"I…ah, I'm sorry about before" Kate said chewing on her lip. She slowly walked forward and stood next to Gibbs. "Whose Kelly?" she asked quietly.

"My daughter" he answered.

"I didn't know you have a daughter" Kate smiled.

"Had a daughter" Gibbs corrected.

"What happened?" Kate inquired.

"They both died" Gibbs said quietly. Kate moved forward and hugged Gibbs around the shoulders.

"I'm sorry I pressured you into telling me what was behind the door. I should have realised it is a personal matter" Kate mumbled. Gibbs took a deep breath and looked up at Kate. "And if you say apologises are a sign of weakness I'm going to slap the back of your head!" Kate growled with a smile. Gibbs shook his head getting to his feet, smiling faintly at Kate he pulled her close for a hug.

"Do you know what could be fun, going shopping for those things I promised" he whispered close to her ear.

"Sure!" Kate grinned.

"I'll drive" Gibbs said pulling the keys from his pocket and headed for the door. "Coming?" he inquired seeing Kate standing in the same spot.

"I think I love you" she said softly.

"Think?" Gibbs teased.

"I love you" Kate said more confident about her feelings. Gibbs ran back to her, cupped her head in his hands and kissed her lips.

"Was there a moment you knew?" he smiled sweetly at her.

"I've always liked you. But it clicked when you said you would change your ways to be with me" Kate said laughing softly.

"Well we better go get that stuff then" Gibbs beamed widely taking her hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"So where do we buy these things?" Gibbs asked parking the car at the mall.

"In an electrical store" Kate giggled unclipping her seat belt and got out. Gibbs soon appeared by her side and locked the car. He smiled down at Kate as she led the way to the store. After entering the shop, Gibbs stared in awe at all the equipment.

"Are you ok?" Kate whispered tugging on his hand.

"I'll be fine" he nodded following Kate down an aisle.

"I thought we could look for a TV and DVD player first" Kate suggested looking at some different brands of DVD players.

"Can I help you?" a sales assistant asked. Kate looked up at the girl; she guessed the assistant would be early 20's.

"We are looking to buy a DVD player, TV and computer" she smiled.

"Oh…" the assistant paused. "Well this player is good, cheap but good quality" she said pointing to the box. Kate stared at the box for a moment before picking it up. "I suggest we have a look at computers next and come have a look for a TV after as it will be heavy" she suggested.

"Good thinking" Kate smiled.

"Are you looking for a computer or laptop?" she asked looking at Gibbs.

"Kate" he said.

"Probably a laptop would be easier" she smiled looking at the different laptops on display. "Sweetie could you hold this?" Kate asked Gibbs.

"Sure" he nodded and took it off her. Kate moved closer to the laptops and tried a few.

"This one looks good" Kate smiled pointing to the one in front of her.

"Sure, I'll just have to pop out back and grab you one" the assistant smiled before disappearing quickly.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Kate frowned.

"Yeah" he smiled. "Just a bit weird being here but I'll do anything to have you by my side" Gibbs mumbled and looked up seeing the assistant coming back.

"TV's are this way" she smiled handing over the laptop to Kate moved across the room. "Do you know what size you are looking for?" she asked standing in front of the range.

"A medium sized one with clear quality" Kate explained.

"We have just the one" she smiled pointing to the screen a few feet away.

"Perfect" Gibbs said enthusiastically. Kate looked up at Gibbs then nodded her head.

"Jason will help you to the counter" she said tugging on a man's shirt and whispered into his ear. He nodded his head and disappeared to get the TV in its box. He came back and showed them to the counter. He quickly put all three items threw the cashier register. Gibbs handed over his credit card seeing the total amount come up onto the screen. Jason swiped the card then gave it back to Gibbs.

"Would you like a hand getting this to your car?" he asked.

"Yes please" Kate nodded picking up the DVD player.

**x-x-x**

Half an hour later, Kate and Gibbs arrived back at his house and unloaded their new purchases. Gibbs opened the box for the TV and pulled it out. Carrying it across the living room he placed it down on the cabinet in the corner. Kate stood up and took out the instruction and remote control.

"Let's see…" she mumbled reading which cords plug into the wall. Once she was done, Kate opened the DVD player and connected it to the TV.

"Does it work?" Gibbs asked sitting down on the couch.

"I guess you need to tune it first" she replied sitting next to him.

"How do you do that?" he frowned as Kate turned it on.

"It's all automatic" she smiled entering the time and date. "See, not that hard. I only had to press three buttons" she said watching the TV program all the channels into the memory.

"What is that player thingy for?" Gibbs frowned pointing to it.

"I picked out one that could play both video and DVD" she explained.

"But I don't own any DVD's!" he said looking over at Kate.

"Well you'll just have to go out and buy some" she teased as the TV finished tuning the channels.

"What now?" Gibbs asked Kate.

"We can set up the laptop or go buy a movie" Kate shrugged turning the TV off.

"I've had enough driving for a while. Let's set up the computer" Gibbs smiled.

"Ok. Though there won't be much to do" Kate said getting to her feet.

"What do you mean?" Gibbs frowned quickly following her.

"Well you don't have the internet" Kate said lifting the laptop up into her arms. Kate moved back to the couch. "What?" Kate frowned as Gibbs stood in front of her. "Hang on… are you saying that you have the internet?!" Kate chuckled.

"I've had three ex-wives Kate!" Gibbs growled.

"And what has that got to do with the internet?" Kate asked.

"Well how do you think they stayed in contact with the outside world?" Gibbs questioned.

"So you've been paying for the bill even though you don' use it?" Kate asked confused.

"Yeah, phone bills, electricity bills. Don't know the difference. I just pay them so I have a house to live in" Gibbs shrugged sitting down next to her. Kate shook her head and opened the internet. She quickly pulled up the main page for their work email then handed it over to Gibbs.

"Why don't you log in and send Abby an email" Kate suggested looking up at him.

"How will she check her account?" Gibbs frowned quickly typing in his account and password.

"Come on, it's Abby!" Kate cried.

"True" Gibbs chuckled and wrote a message. Five seconds later Gibbs received a response back from Abby and his phone rang. "Yeah, Gibbs" he answered.

"_When did you get a computer and the internet?!"_ Abby gasped.

"Always had the internet and bought the laptop forty minutes ago" Gibbs explained.

"_You picked it out?"_ Abby inquired.

"No, Kate did" Gibbs said.

"_Put her on"_ Abby demanded.

"It's for you" Gibbs said handing over his phone.

"Hello?" Kate asked.

"_What are you doing buying Gibbs a laptop?" _Abby shouted.

"I didn't buy it. He bought it also a TV and DVD player" Kate explained.

"_No way!"_ Abby cried.

"Yes way" Kate nodded.

"_I'm coming over"_ Abby said.

"Wait… Abby!" Kate said but she had already hung up.

"What is it?" Gibbs whispered softly stroking her arm.

"Abby is coming over" she said handing back the phone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Kate looked up hearing someone banging on the door.

"I'll get it" Kate whispered getting to herself and moved across to the front door. "Abby" she smiled pulling it open.

"So where is this miraculous sight?" Abby questioned walking into the hall.

"Huh?" Kate frowned.

"Gibbs and his new computer!" Abby shrieked. Kate shook her head and guided Abby into the living room where Gibbs was sitting on the couch playing solitaire.

"Gibbs! You are using a computer!?" Abby gasped.

"Yes" he answered looking up from the laptop.

"What? How? Why? Huh? Hippo!" Abby cried.

"The only way to make sure Kate stays with me" Gibbs grinned from ear to ear.

"Kate?" Abby frowned confused.

"Hi" she waved as she leaned against the wall.

"I love her with all my heart, I really do. If this is the only way I can persuade her to be in a relationship with me, then why not" Gibbs shrugged looking across at a confused Abby. "Plus don't you think it's about time I adapted the new technological ways?" He continued.

"Whoa" she said flopping down onto the couch.

"Yeah" Kate nodded moving in front of the couch. "Hang on… I thought you were going away for the weekend?" Kate frowned.

"I was but my friend's mum ended up in hospital so she cancelled" Abby shrugged.

"Would you like to stay for lunch?" Gibbs asked looking over at Abby.

"No thanks. I promised my sister I'd help her move" Abby said getting to her feet.

"I'll see you on Monday" Kate smiled and moved across to hug Abby.

"Bye" Abby waved then evaded for the front door.

"So what are we going to do?" Kate asked sitting down next to Gibbs.

"Whatever you want to do" Gibbs smiled. Kate nodded her head and looked around the room. Kate stood up and moved across the room, she stared at the large bookshelf against the wall. _'Why haven't I noticed this before?'_ she questioned herself and took a step closer to read the titles of the books. Kate turned her head to the side seeing a thin book at the end on the third shelf. Bending down she pulled it out and her face split into a grin.

"I didn't know you liked colouring in!" Kate giggled holding up the Farm Animals Colouring Book.

"I don't!" Gibbs growled turning his head away.

"Well obviously you do given all the pages are coloured in!" Kate said. Gibbs glared at the colouring in book then got to his feet. "Where are you going?" Kate called.

"For coffee" he grumbled grabbing his jacket. Kate watched Gibbs leaving then stared down at the book and opened the back cover. She quickly scanned the page and found what she was looking for._ 'It was Kelly's' _she gasped and looked back up to the front door.

**x-x-x**

As Gibbs walked along the foot path the memory came back to him of when Kelly used to colour in.

"_Daddy's home!" she cried rushing to the door._

"_Hello sweetheart" Gibbs said picking Kelly up in his arms. "Did you have a good day at school?" Gibbs asked carrying his daughter into the living room where Shannon was baking in the kitchen. _

"_Yes Daddy. Our class is going to do The Three Little Pigs. You'll never guess who I am going to be!" Kelly beamed proudly._

"_One of the pigs?" Gibbs shrugged putting her down._

"_No Daddy, the big bad wolf!" Kelly giggled. _

"_As congratulations on your position in your class play, you can have your present" Gibbs smiled watching his daughter closely. Kelly's face lit up with a big grin as Gibbs pulled out the colouring book from under his jacket. Kelly took it from Gibbs then ran upstairs._

"_Kelly!" Shannon shouted after her. _

"_It's ok" Gibbs smiled faintly as he walked into the kitchen. He leant close to her and kissed her cheek. _

"_I would kiss you back but unless you want your face covered in flour" Shannon giggled holding up her flour covered hands. _

"_That's fine. You can make it up to me tonight" Gibbs whispered with a grin. _

"_Daddy!" Kelly cried coming back down the stairs. _

"_Yes Kelly" Gibbs said turning around._

"_Can you help me" she asked holding up the colouring book and pencils._

"_You do know how to colour in thought, don't you?" Gibbs teased._

"_I do, but I want to share this with you" she smiled heading over to the table. Kelly looked up to see Gibbs still standing in the kitchen. She put down the colouring in book and pencils and rushed back over to him. "Come on Daddy!" she said tugging on his hand. Kelly looked up at Gibbs then hugged him around his legs. "Thank you Daddy" she whispered. _

Gibbs stopped walking realising he had gone too far. He turned around and headed back to the coffee shop just a few blocks away. He frowned seeing his car parked outside the shop.

"I shouldn't have teased you about the book" Kate said holding the coffee out for Gibbs. He smiled faintly and took the coffee from Kate.

"Apologised accepted" he mumbled walking to the car. "So what's for lunch?" he asked getting into the passenger side.

"We could pick something up on the way home if you want" Kate suggested starting the engine.

"I could go a burger" Gibbs said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Ok then" Kate smiled driving down the street.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

After placing lunch in the back seat of the chair, Kate climbed back into the drivers sat.

"Hey Gibbs" she mumbled softly.

"Yeah" he said looking across at Kate.

"I am sorry about before, I shouldn't teased you like that. I was wrong and it won't happen again" Kate apologised staring down at the floor. Gibbs smiled and lifted her head.

"Apology accepted and I know you won't do it again" he whispered kissing her cheek. "Let's go home I'm starting to get really hungry" Gibbs grumbled.

"Sure" Kate nodded and was about to start the engine when her phone rang.

"Hello?" Kate answered.  
"No, no that's fine. I'm like fifteen minutes from your place" Kate reassured the person on the other end of the phone.  
"Really, it's fine" Kate said again.  
"Ok see you soon" Kate said hanging up the phone.

"Where are we going?" Gibbs asked staring at Kate.

"My sister has to go to a meeting and her husband is away. So she needs someone to look after her daughter for a while as her boss hates kids" Kate explained. "Oh no, I should have checked with you before saying yes" Kate gasped glancing across at Gibbs.

"It's fine" Gibbs waved.

**x-x-x**

Kate parked the car and hopped out. Gibbs quickly got out of the car and slipped his fingers in between Kate's as they walked over to the lift. Kate lead Gibbs down the hall and knocked on number 15 apartment door.

"Good you're here" her sister sighed stepping to one side. Kate smiled back and entered. Gibbs let go of Kate's hand and followed her inside. "Hi" Kate's sister said in surprise towards Gibbs.

"Oh, Steph, this is Gibbs. Gibbs Steph" Kate said introducing each other.

"Thanks so much for doing this Kate" Steph smiled.

"No problem is Jacinta ready?" Kate asked peering down the hall.

"Should be, I'll go check" Steph smiled disappearing for a moment.

"I'm raiding your DVD collection!" Kate called after her. "What would you like to watch?" Kate asked pulling open the draws.

"I don't mind, whatever you want to watch" Gibbs shrugged.

"Ok well I should also pick some movies out for Jacinta" Kate thought aloud. A few minutes later Steph came back holding the hand of a six year old girl.

"Auntie Kate!!" the little girl cried rushing forward.

"Hey Jackie" Kate smiled bending down.

"Are you still staying at Jessica's place?" Steph asking handing over the bag to Kate.

"No. I'm staying with Gibbs" Kate smiled.

"Oh…" she paused.

"You can ring my cell phone if you are worried and I'll give you Gibbs number as well" Kate sighed pulling out her phone.

"Ok" Steph nodded.

"Stop worrying and get to work. You'll be late" Kate laughed.

"True. I'll give you a call when I can come and pick up Jacinta" Steph smiled and rushed around the apartment to gather her things.

"Come on let's go have some lunch" Kate smiled holding out her hand for Jacinta to take. They took the lift down to the car park and walked across to the car. Kate made sure Jacinta was safe in the back before getting into the driver's seat and drove off to Gibbs' house.

**x-x-x**

Twenty minutes later Kate parked the car and helped Jacinta out of the car. Gibbs grabbed her bag plus the lunch and walked up to the front door.

"Why don't you two go have a chat and get to know each other better while I sort out lunch?" Kate suggested taking the bags from Gibbs.

"Good idea" he smiled leading the way down to the basement.

"How do you know Auntie Kate?" Jacinta asked once reaching the bottom of the stairs.

"She works for me. Can I ask you a question?" Gibbs inquired.

"Sure" she nodded.

"How do you know Kate?" he asked trying very hard not to laugh.

"She's my… hang on that is a trick question!" Jacinta cried.

"Yes it was" Gibbs smiled.

"Why is Kate living with you?" Jacinta asked climbing up onto a stool.

"Just for the weekend. Her apartment doesn't have any electricity so I offered the spare room" he answered.

"My name is Jacinta, what's yours?" she asked holding out her hand.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, but you can just call me Gibbs and it's a pleasure to meet you" he bowed after shaking her hand.

"You're funny!! You can call me Jackie if you want" she giggled.

"Can I ask another question?" she said.

"Go right ahead" Gibbs said looking over at her.

"Do you love Auntie Kate?" Jacinta questioned.

"Yes I do" Gibbs muttered. "What's wrong?" Gibbs frowned noticing Jacinta had gone very quiet all of a sudden.

"I wish my mummy and daddy were in love" she sighed.

"Aren't they?!" he frowned.

"They pretend to be when I'm around but I know they fight" she sobbed.

"Hey… there is no need for these" Gibbs reassured wiping away the tears rolling down her cheek.

"Did you know they forgot my birthday this year?" Jacinta stated.

"How old are you??" Gibbs questioned.

"Six and a half years old!" Jacinta said proudly.

"Wait here" Gibbs instructed and ran up the stairs. He walked to the other set of stair sand saw Kate busy in the kitchen. He climbed the stairs two at a time and opened Kelly's bedroom door. He looked around and found what he was looking for sitting on the bookshelf. "I miss you both so much" Gibbs mumbled quietly as he touched the picture on desk. Smiling faintly he backed out of the room and closed the door behind him. Gibbs quickly went back to the basement and noticed Kate was talking to Jacinta.

"Auntie Kate says lunch is ready" she announced.

"One moment" Gibbs said blocking the exit. "Happy belated birthday!" Gibbs smiled pulling the toy out from behind his back and handed it down to Jacinta.

"Wow!!" she gasped clutching onto the brown teddy bear. Kate moved over to Gibbs side and tugged on his shirt.

"That was…" Kate paused.

"I know but every kid needs their own teddy bear" Gibbs smiled down at Jacinta. "I'm starving, let's go eat" Gibbs said stepping aside.

"Food!!" Jacinta cried excitedly and ran up the stairs.

"Jackie wait for me!" Kate shouted racing after her. Kate stopped at the top of the stairs and looked towards the front door hearing someone knocking. "I'll get it" she stated walking forward. Gibbs quickly followed Kate to the door. Kate stopped and swung it open.

"Afternoon" the police officer greeted.

"Hi Edward" Gibbs nodded.

"Been a long time since I saw you last" Edward said to Kate. She glanced over her shoulder at Gibbs.

"Care to explain??" he insisted looking from Kate back to Edward who was at least ten years old than himself.

**/-x-x-x-/**

**A/N:** Excited and curious as to what happens next?? Well you all know what to do, just hit that little button below and tell me if you want the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Sorry to bother you but a few houses down the road have been robbed. I've been door knocking checking if anyone has seen or heard anything" Edward explained eyeing Kate suspiciously.

"Don't look at me like that! I'm on the right side of the tracks now!!" Kate beamed widely.

"That's good to hear" Edward smiled.

"Right side of the tracks!?!" Gibbs frowned.

"I'll explain later" Kate whispered.

"So nether of you have seen or heard anything?" Edward asked again.

"Nope. We've been out all morning" Gibbs replied.

"Auntie Kate!! I'm starving, can I start?!" Jacinta called from inside.

"Sure" Kate shouted back.

"Well if you do, give me a call yeah?" Edward said before walking back down the lawn and towards the next house.

"So are you going to tell me how you know Edward the cop??" Gibbs asked turning towards Kate.

"Can we have lunch first?" Kate asked slowly walking back to the dining area. Gibbs nodded his head and quickly placed his hand over his stomach to quieten the loud rumbling reminding him of his hunger.

"I'm bored!" Jacinta whined after finishing her lunch.

"Why don't I put on a movie?" Kate suggested moving across to the bag which Kate packed her sister's DVDs.

"Yes please!" Jacinta jumped up and down excitedly then rushed over to the couch.

"Sleeping Beauty?" Kate asked holding it up.

"Yes please!!" Jacinta said even more excited. Kate shook her head and placed it into the DVD player and turned on the TV. She began the movie and watched the first five minutes before moving back to the table to help Gibbs clear the table.

"Now can you tell me?" Gibbs whispered into her ear.

"Outside" Kate said taking his hand.

"What about Jacinta?" Gibbs frowned as they passed the TV room.

"Don't worry about her. Sleeping Beauty is her favourite movie" Kate smiled sliding the door across and stepped out into the veranda.

"So how do you know Edward?" Gibbs asked sitting down next to Kate on the couch.

"He was a cop back in my hometown" Kate began.

"But I don't understand how he knows you?" Gibbs frowned.

"Maybe if you shut up and let me finish then you'll understand!" Kate snapped. She stared at Gibbs' shocked facial expression. "I'm sorry" she whispered kissing his cheek. "When I started high school, I was label _'the freak'_ because I didn't have many friends_. _In grade ten I got into the wrong sort of group. Every Friday night plus the weekend someone would dare the group to steal an item from a shop in the mall. We rarely got caught but when we did the gang split and I was always the one left behind to be dealt with the cops, hence why Edward knows me. We didn't just cause havoc at the mall also at school. The gang regularly skipped classes and you were shunned if you didn't do what the gang was doing. I worked hard in the classes I did attend to keep my grade up but that wasn't enough to pass" Kate paused to take a breath and she dare not look over at Gibbs.

"Kate…" he choked taking her hands into his lap.

"My parents knew of my activities and given I was showing no sign of changing group we moved. My new school was a lot stricter. I was given a second chance though I had to undertake extra classes to prove I had changed and also pick my grades up. I'm ashamed of the things I've done, that's one of the main reasons I switch from law school to join the secret service" Kate finished. Gibbs lifted her head up and pressed his lips against hers.

"I've also made wrong decision which I'm not proud of. From those situations I believe it has made me a stronger person. The past is what makes you who you are today. I don't care if you murdered someone I still love you" Gibbs smiled stroking her cheek.

"Really?" Kate whispered close to tears.

"Yes Kate. I will love you till the day I die" Gibbs swore. That statement made the tears fall down her face. "Did I say something wrong?" Gibbs queried.

"No, that was quite romantic" Kate sobbed wiping her eyes. "These are happy tears" Kate laughed.

"That's good" Gibbs beamed wrapped his arm around Kate. "Where are you going?" he frowned seeing her stand up.

"I'm getting cold" Kate said shivering slightly.

"Let's go back inside" Gibbs suggested. Kate nodded her head and walked over to the couch where Jacinta was watching her movie.

"Good?" Kate asked sitting down.

"The best!!" Jacinta grinned looking up. Gibbs smiled and sat down next to Kate. She leaned against his chest as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Gibbs looked down at Kate resting against him. He then looked back up at the TV seeing the movie finish. Jacinta jumped to the ground to put away the DVD in its cover. Gibbs carefully shifted Kate so she would rest against the couch.

"Would you like a soda?" Gibbs asked then pressed his finger to his lip and nodded towards Kate.

"Yes please" Jacinta answered. Gibbs smiled and quietly walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a can from the fridge. He then guided Jacinta down to the basement.

"Did you built this?" she asked noticing _'Kelly'_ for the first time.

"From scratch" Gibbs smiled.

"Can you please open this" Jacinta asked holding out the can. Gibbs stepped forward and took it from her. He opened it then gave it back to Jacinta.

"Here you go Jacinta" he smiled.

"Call me Jackie" she insisted.

"Alright Jackie" Gibbs chuckled. "Have you given your teddy bear a name?" Gibbs asked after a moment of silence.

"Theo" Jacinta smiled.

"Good choice for a name" Gibbs nodded.

"My first teddy bear" Jacinta said.

"Your first… geez, didn't you have any stuffed toys when you were young?" Gibbs frowned.

"Not really, Mummy and Daddy didn't buy me any" Jacinta shrugged. "They will take Theo away from me!" she cried in horror.

"No they won't! You can leave him at Kate or my place" Gibbs smiled.

"What are you guys up to?" Kate asked standing at the top of the stairs.

"Not much, just chatting" Gibbs answered watching Kate walked down the stairs and over towards them.

"Auntie Kate, I'm hungry!" Jacinta whined looking over at Kate walking down the stairs.

"Let's go get a snack then?" Kate suggested.

"Yes please!" Jacinta nodded. Kate stopped in her tracks hearing Gibbs cell ringing. He moved across to the bench and answered.

"Yeah Gibbs" he paused then looked over at. 'Case?' she mouthed. Gibbs shook his head and took a step closer to her. "It's for you" he said handing over his phone.

"Hello Kate speaking" she said frowning.

"_Kate, what the hell! Why aren't you answering my calls?!"_ her sister demanded.

"Sorry, my phone is in my back" Kate apologised.

"_I'm going to have to work late, so do you mind looking after Jacinta for a little longer?"_ her sister asked.

"Sure, just ring when you want us to drop her off" Kate said.

"_Thanks a lot for doing this"_ her sister smiled.

"It's fine, really. I haven't seen much of Jackie lately so it's good to catch up" Kate siad.

"_I'll you again tomorrow"_ her sister said then hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Gibbs asked taking his phone back from Kate.

"Steph, looks like you're staying the night Jackie" Kate grinned.

"Yay!!!" she cried excitedly then tugged on Kate's shirt. "Can I have some food now?" she begged dragging Kate over to the stairs.

"Sure" Kate said taking her hand and led her upstairs. Kate paused and looked over her shoulder at Gibbs staring at Theo lying on the stool.

"Auntie Kate!" Jacinta growled as her tummy rumble with hungry.

"Alright!" Kate sighed leaving the basement.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Kate crept back down the stairs and stood before Gibbs.

"Are you alright?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, where's Jackie?" Gibbs asked peering around Kate.

"Upstairs eating" Kate said. "Are you sure you're alright?" Kate frowned taking a step closer.

"Yes" Gibbs said starting to get annoyed. Gibbs looked up into Kate's hazel eyes. "No" he said shaking his head.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked staring at Gibbs.

"I miss them so much" Gibbs muttered.

"Auntie Kate" Jacinta called from the top of the stairs. "I finished eating so I put the plate away on the bench" she said as she walked down the stairs holding onto the railing.

"I better go check that she didn't put it away in the cupboard" Kate said and headed to the door. Kate smiled as she paced Jacinta on the way.

"Why are you crying?" Jacinta asked standing before Gibbs.

"I am not crying!" Gibbs frowned wiping his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Jacinta asked staring up at Gibbs.

"It is nothing Jackie, really" Gibbs smiled.

"Something is wrong and I want to know!" she demanded.

"Geez you're persist for a six year old" Gibbs laughed.

"Please tell me!!" Jacinta begged.

"Oh alright" Gibbs sighed lifting her onto his lap. "I just miss someone that's all" Gibbs whispered.

"Auntie Kate?" Jacinta guessed.

"No. A little girl I once knew" Gibbs replied.

"Who was she?" Jacinta asked turning her head around. Gibbs pulled something from his pocket and gave it to Jacinta.

"Her name was Kelly" Gibbs said staring down at the photo.

"That's you!" Jacinta smiled pointing to Gibbs in the picture.

"Yeah" Gibbs nodded.

"She looks awfully like you" Jacinta stated.

"That's because she is my daughter" Gibbs muttered.

"I'd like to meet her" Jacinta said turning her head to look back at Gibbs.

"You can't" Gibbs said quietly.

"Why not?" Jacinta frowned.

"They died eighteen years ago" Gibbs whispered.

"They?" Jacinta asked.

"Her mother as well" Gibbs explained.

"I'm sorry" Jacinta whispered turning around to hug Gibbs. Gibbs smiled as he hugged her back then looked up seeing Kate walking down the stairs.

"What's going on?" she asked walking across to them.

"Nothing" Jacinta replied. "I'm bored! Let's go do something" Jacinta whined.

"Why don't we go have a look at some board games?" Kate suggested looking at Jacinta jumping to the ground. "You do have some don't you?" Kate asked glancing at Gibbs.

"Yeah, I'll show you" Gibbs smiled heading for the door.


End file.
